There is no mistakes in life it just how fate works
by 21skylv
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have to work after not saying a word to each other in over a year. They will work with Naruto and Hinata in taking care of two little girls for a whole year. During this time will they be able to understand the emotion that swells up in them?But what going to happen when the year up and what does the Hokage have plan? Shikamaru and Ino romance added
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. And if I did own it *evil grin*

This is my first Fanfiction and it will be for Sasuke and Sakura form the Naruto series. So by the end of this chapter I hope you enjoy it and look forward for the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha, the last living member of the Uchiha Clan. He had seen his clan die by his beloved Onii-san. At sixteen, he have hunted his Onii-san down and ended his life. Only to find out later on about his secret mission. Sasuke was near the line of insanity till his reanimated Onii-san have a talk with him. This help Sasuke make his decision to help the comrades he left 4 years ago once more for the village his Onii-san loves.<p>

Then when the war was over and everyone is still in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Sasuke and Naruto start their last fight with one another. Only to end in a draw being evenly match. This defines that neither is stronger or weaker than the other. Both collapsing from lack of chark with a grin on their faces.

Now it have been a year since then and Sasuke have returned to living in Konohagakure with Kakashi-sensei soon to be the sixth Hokage and Naruto being a kid about not being next in line just yet to being Hokage. The Uchiha look out from his third floor apartment window. Watching the once partly destroy Konohagakure return to it former groly once more. Sasuke removed his eyes from the currently rebuilding houses and look down the street. Just in time to see his pink teammate Sakura Haruno walk by.

Sakura Haruno, the only girl who loves him and speak up to him without caring what he will think about her. Even though she loves him so much that it hurts her own heart. She will not forgive the crime he have done like some blind fan girl who only fall for the cover of a book completely instead of looking at what inside than what is written on the pages.

He watch as she walk by. Her gotten longer than the time they were genin. It now go pass her waistline. Sakura pink hair was short during the war but after that everything got busy. Now that Sasuke thinks about it he have place her in a genjutsu before his fight with Naruto. They haven't talk since then even after she confess to him again. They never talk about it. Well the two have bump into each other and exchange greetings but nothing more than that. Tomorrow they will have to go to the Hokage Office for some mission. Sasuke didn't care as long he not pair or even alone with blonde idiot.

×××××THE NEXT DAY×××××

Four young shinobi arrive at the Hokage Office were Kakashi-sensei is. They are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. The three of them were talking by only Sasuke kept his head down and didn't join the conversation. Unknown to him, Sakura glance over at him now and then.

"Oi Sasuke come over here" Naruto call out to him who was at the corner of the room ignoring the three shinobi. Sasuke look away from the floor and at this blonde hair teammate. Naruto made an idiotic grin and ran to his lone wolf teammate. Regardless of his protest was drag from the corner to right next to Sakura. He shot a icy glare at the idiot but being that think headed fool as he is have no effect at all.

"Naruto, when is the **real** Hokage is getting here." Said Sakura which surprise both Sasuke and Hinata but not Naruto. He just snicker at her comment when Kakashi-sensei who was soon to be the next Hokage is in the room.

"Nice one Sakura-chan" he said busting out laughing.

"Sakura are you still mad when I '**accidentally**' drop those books on you this morning" said Kakashi looking defeated by her comment just now.

"Oh no, Sensei I don't hold grudges. Just that you're not the Hokage yet and I don't know why you are sitting in that chair that only meant for the **Current** Hokage" Sakura had said with a smile full of lies. She does it so naturally now that it is difficult to which was real or fake. She can approach an enemy with a seductive smile without even a hint of blood lust from it making them drop their guard along with their lives.

Naruto just laugh harder falling back from his chair and hitting his head still laughing though the pain. Hinata got off her chair to check on Naruto who still haven't stop laughing yet.

"Ah, I get it you are keeping it warm for the **real** Hokage. That have to be the right explanation with it bring the only logical explanation for why you are sitting there." Sakura clap her hands together and making the most brightest smile ever like she was light itself. Naruto just laugh even harder till no voice came out and just end up clapping his hands like a retarded seal. Sakura was really making Kakashi-sensei have it and not backing down. He had lost to his student and just kept his mouth shut by got off the chair to lead on the wall.

The Uchiha smirk at what his pink teammate have done and a bit proud of her new-found humor. The door to the Hokage Office open and Sakura up and say in a slightly loud voice "The **Real** Hokage is here" she just wasn't done with Kakashi-sensei just yet. Kakashi whisper in a low voice "Those books definitely gave you a few looses screws didn't they" Sakura heard it and respond with a glare at the corner of her eye. He look away with fear due to Sakura being Lady Tsunade student, she also pick up some of that attitude from her master.

"Hey everyone it good that you guys made it" Lady Tsunade walk in and everyone notice the two little twin girls walking in with her. They both have purple color eyes and brown color hair in a ponytail. They both look only five years old and Sasuke have a bad feeling in his stomach with about what was going to happen next.

"You all are here for a mission that evolve this two girls. I will put you guys in to pairs first and explain after that" said Lady Tsunade eyeing them along with the two girls stand behind the desk on both sides of Lady Tsunade with their chins on the desk and everyone can see that they are on their tippy toes. But seeing them altogether it like Lady Tsunade is like a Kami-sama and the little girls are like guardian dogs that stand in front of a shine.

"Ok the first pair is..." only two people who was on the same Wavelength with the thought 'Oh Kami-sama don't pair me up with the blonde idiot' was Sasuke and Sakura.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga. Then the next pair is Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." Hinata may have been the only happy person in the room since there was some mix feelings among the three shinobi that are team 7. Naruto was getting worried about his two dearest friends being pairs together. Both Sasuke and Sakura look at one another only straight at Lady Tsunade for what next. The Hokage was hoping to get a 100% reaction from all of them but only got half of the results for it.

"The reason you guys are in pairs and what this have to do when the little girls. Is because their father have gone on a year-long mission yesterday and their no one to look after them. So I decided to make this a mission for the four of you. The six of you will live under the some house looking after the two girls. One of them will be assign to one of the pairs to look after. The three of you will work together like a family and do D-Rank mission as well as teaching them ninjutsu while Konohagakure it being rebuilt. Their mother pass away three years ago from an illness and have no other living relative aside from the father and each other. Any objection to this mission?" Lady Tsunade eye them along with the little girls making it impossible to reject the mission. Well only for the Uchiha, everyone else have accepted the almost immediately without a word in the Uchiha when along with it.

"Okay then I will introduce them" Lady Tsunade got up from her chair and the little girls follow. One was wearing blue ribbon tieing her ponytail and have a pink stone necklace. The other girl has a pink ribbon and blue stone necklace. The first girl Lady Tsunade push forward is the one with a blue ribbon and pink stone "this is Hana Koizumi, the youngest twin and this one is Yuri Koizumi the Oldest twin." They both look up at the four young shinobi with eyes fill with curiosity.

"Hana will be with Sasuke and Sakura. Then Yuri will be with Naruto and Hinata" Lady Tsunade have said going back to her seat. Naruto crouch down is that hello to the little girls. The two little girls immediately wrap their little arms around Naruto neck with already taken a liking to him. Hinata watch in envy on how they can easily do that to her blonde crush. Sakura crouch down too and introduce herself and Sasuke to the little girls. Hana look over to Sakura and immediately the first thing she sees is Sakura beautiful long pink hair that goes well with her big green eyes. This was enough to memorizes anyone. Hana let go of Naruto and wrap her arms around Sakura neck making Naruto feel like he lost.

Sasuke look at his pink teammate he is partner up with. It have been a year since they last talk to each other and Sasuke don't know what to say or how he even feels for her now. But Sasuke wasn't the only one feeling that way but so was Sakura. This was so confusing for the two. Sakura pick up Hana who still have her arms around her neck with Naruto doing the same. They brought them to their level and the two girls said "It nice to meet you, take care of me" with a smile on their faces.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy it. I gave the little girls flower names like Sakura and Hinata. and FYI if you don't know Hinata name means sunflower.<p>

Hana name means a flower

Yuri name means lily

plus their last name Koizumi means little spring in Japanese which I find really cute.

Ok here what to look forward to the next chapter:

Very Award moment between Sasuke and Sakura

Cute and air-headed moment between Naruto and Hinata.

the next chapter will be up later so drop me a review on what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto. It belong to Masashi Kishimoto

This is Ch.2

* * *

><p>Both Hinata and Sakura squeal on the inside while look upon their cute faces when they said 'nice to meet you take good care of me'. They instantly fell head over heels in love with them. Sasuke and Naruto saw the most beautiful and gentle expression on their faces. Sasuke didn't understand this loud heart beating in his chest. He thought he was getting sick but in reality new emotion that he killed long ago. Sasuke push the logical answer out of his head due to never understanding that there is a different kind of love than his mother. By losing his mother love at young age and by having the Hate run through his Uchiha veins, making it hard to truly understand love at all.<p>

Naruto was getting confused of the heart race in his own chest and no longer understand what going on around him. Sure he have a crush on Sakura by that was probably because she same share some similarities to his mother plus with her unique appearance. But know how she feels back than and even now. He began to see her as an older sister and want to protect her as a friend, comrade, and now as family. Naruto face start to glow with a lovely sade of red the longer her looks at Hinata smile.

Lady Tsunade saw this and smriak to herself and came up with an idea. Kakashi-sensei saw this and sigh for the trouble up ahead. "Oh and I also forgot to mention that the pair have to share a room together. " said Lady Tsunade was one hick of a big smile on her face. Naruto and Hinata face grew extremely red at what she have said. But in Sasuke and Sakura case their faces drain of all colors like they just saw a horror movie happening in real life.

"Are you kidding me Lady Tsunade!" Sakura is the first to say it. While hitting her hand on the Hokage desk as a sign of protest against her oh so important but forgotten piece of information. Lady Tsunade just kept that big smile on her face and ignoring present little disciple. Sasuke didn't know why it hurt all of a sudden it his chest when Sakura said that. The only thought he can think of is that 'I really need to see a doctor later' blind to unknown emotions in him would make even Naruto seem like a genius.

"That... .right Lady...Tsu..suade" said Hinata with her face growing more red the more she thinks about sharing a room or even more importantly a BED! With her blonde crush. Yuri and Hana was really confused of what is going on and Hinata expression wasn't helping them in the lease possible way. Then Yuri bluntly say out loud "I don't get it, dose see want to sleep in the same room with him or not. Her expression says otherwise then what words are saying"

Naruto and Hinata faces want from normal to full-blown red disaster zone. Hinata fainted into her chair and Naruto just stand there in a daze while still holding Yuri. It only took Sasuke smack to the back of the head to bring him back.

"Don't have such disgusting fantasies while holding a little girl" Sasuke said with a sense of disgust in his voice and a hand on the phone getting ready to call the cops on him.

"Who said that, do I look like I'm having a disgusting fantasies" yelled Naruto

"You did just now" three voice said it and it was Sakura, Hana and Yuri.

"Sakura-chan don't twist my words like that and making me sound like a criminal" Naruto is on the verge of tears. Sasuke saw this and give the last blown. "Hello, may I speak to the Officer in charge. Yes I would like to report a crime being committed in the Hokage Office. Yes, the man name is Naruto Uzumaki and his is having disgusting fantasies while holding a little girl" and the last blown have been receive. Naruto went to the corner of the room and repeat over and over 'I'm sorry for existing'.

Sakura just can't stop laughing but suddenly got tired and lead over to Sasuke and her head on his chest listening to his heart beat over and over. Sasuke was really surprised at what she doing but stay expressionless while she did it. Sakura look up to him with the side of her head still on his chest. Her eyes were a little watery and tired from all the laughing and said "That was great, wasn't Sasuke-kun" to him it was like they were doing something completely different from messing with Naruto. It belong time since Sakura call out his name 'Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun' those words with that voice ring it his head endlessly.

"Yea..." was Sasuke reply.

"Naruto, I will buy you some raman if you for give us" Sakura said walking over to him to see the big smile one his face that only comes when ramen is involve. Lady Tsunade clear her throat to get the young ones attention again.

"I am going to give you guys the address to their place. So go home and pick up for tomorrow morning at 9:00 am is when everything start"

Everyone said yes in agreement and left the girls with Lady Tsunade and Kakashi-sensei. Hana and Yuri wave their hands high and says 'see you in the morning'. Naruto piggyback Hinata while she still unconscious. After they all left the office Naruto says he will drop Hinata off first and see Sakura and Sasuke at in a few. When he was gone only silence fall on the two.

"Well should we get going then Sasuke-kun" said Sakura looking up at for expressionless partner. But Only responded with a "Hn" and started walking to the meet up. Sakura knows well enough to not get discourage his way of answering her. Sakura ran towards him when he stop for her to catch up without looking at her when she did. They walk in silence for a little while when Sasuke eyes began to wander and then fall on to Sakura. They use to be the same height when they were genin but now she look so much smaller to him were he stand now. 5 years since that very night when he left her behind. He wanted to take custody of her but with all the dangers he will face and do to Sakura not being strong enough back than to protect herself when he not there to do it worries him. He was only a kid back then who have seen things where someone as normal as Sakura wouldn't experience in her lifetime and deep down inside of him which he didn't know yet would never let her ever know how it feels to be in that world.

Naruto was taking his time not to wake up Hinata. He mind start to wander about his dearest friends being pair up together. He always hang out with Sasuke now and then and if he brought up Sakura. Then he wouldn't get a response out of him and just know on to a knew subject. Sakura is no different either it like drives him mad on the inside of have annoying the two of them get.

"Naruto?" Said a couple of familiar voices behind him. He turns around to see Ino and Shikamaru walking towards him and Hinata.

"Your not having disgusting fantasies while holding Hinata are you?" Shikamaru said and Ino gave Naruto a look of disgust like she just witness Choiji vomiting in front of her again.

"Who the heck told you that?!"

"Sasuke call me today and said you were having disgusting fantasies while holding a little girl" Shikamaru answer his question. **Damn it Sasuke you really did call someone.**

"Hinata fainted again?" Ask Ino

"Yeah so I'm taking her home first and going to meet up with Sasuke and Sakura gor ramen." Reply Naruto.

"You left those two alone together. The two that haven't talked to one another in over a year are alone now. " Ino said in a slightly loud voice and Naruto was afraid that it might wake up Hinata.

"I'm worried and curious of what those two are doing right now" and everyone is in agreement with Ino.


	3. Chapter 3

I dont own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. If I did I will make it go like this Fanfiction of mine :P

This is Ch.3

* * *

><p>It was 7:00 am and Sakura was the first to wake up in her household. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom before her father did while tieing her long hair up. Washing her face and brushing her teeth. Her mind start to wander and wonder if she pack 'it'. Going back to her room and checking her luggages to see if she have really pack it and she did. It was two neatly warped gift boxes that were the same size as her hands. She think back when she them.<p>

xxxxxFLASHBACKxxxxx

Last night when she and her two friends finish eating ramen. Naruto ran off to start packing up for tomorrow. Leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone together. Sasuke offer to walk Sakura home since it was getting dark. She appceted his offer since she saw the look on his face that he wasn't going to take no for answer. This bought a smile on her face that he still cares and worry about her well-being even knowing that she a lot stronger than she use to be. The ones he should really worry about is her opporten when she's done with them.

While talking down the loud shopping streets of owner calling out deals to get customers. Performers putting on a show to entertain the public. This almost seems like the war and the destruction never happened and with Sasuke by her side it like everything that happened was only a nightmare that everyone woken up to. But that a lie, people have lost their love ones. Especially Hinata and her family when Neij die they have a ghost look on their faces when they liad him to rest. The first few weeks the name Neji was taboo to them. If me Hinata and even Lee would both start crying. Even though you are a shinobi, you will still bleed and die. The emotions can never be killed off just like that. You are born human and will die as human that will go on as unchanging.

"Hey, would you two lovers like to buy these?" Said a young-looking woman calling out to them. Sakura turn to the direction of the woman voice and saw to two lovely bracelets. They were made out of wood with beautiful butterflies carving all around it. There was a purple glass embedded in the center of that glass is a heart. Sakura wanted to buy them and Sasuke saw this. He than ask the woman what price they are and pay for them before Sakura knew it. The woman warped them up spec and hand them to Sakura then said "Have a nice evening young lovers'" while giggling. This just made their faces blush slightly. Sasuke just push the matter aside and started walking ahead.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun" he turn around to see Sakura grabbing on to his sleeve and almost out of breath. It seem like he was walking a little too fast.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun I was thinking of giving this to Hana and Yuri tomorrow so thank you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said this in such a cheerful voice that it almost put a smile on his face well almost he push it back and answer "your welcome" while turning he back on her. Allowing the smile to resurface with all it glory.

xxxxxEND OF FLASHBACKxxxxx

Now that Sakura thinks about it that woman call out them calling them lovers in the first place. Sakura face glows red for remembering that they are not lovers at all. 'Not lovers huh?' was what pop in to Sakura head. She wasn't sure if she was even a friend to him anymore. "Sakura, Breakfast is ready" her mother call out to her form downstairs. Sakura the gifts back in her luggage and want to enjoy her breakfast.

Now over at Hinata place. She was baking sweets for her friends and the little girls. "Hinata-nee-sama" it was her own little sister walking in the Kitchen. Hanabi have a big grin on her face. "Heard you will be sleeping in the same room with that Uzumaki boy" this case Hinata to drop the container for the sweets.

"How did you... know?" Hinata said it with her face entirely red.

"I have my ways" that was the thing Hanabi said before taking a few sweets and making her way out the Kitchen.

xxxxxKOIZUMI RESIDENCExxxxx

The four young shinobi made it to the Koizumi residence at exactly 9:00 am. Hana and Yuri immediately ran out of the house and hug both Sakura and Naruto.  
>"Welcome to our home" they said simultaneously this was so cute that both Sakura and Hinata scream at how is they are on the inside.<p>

"Were you two alone all night" said Sasuke getting down to their level.

"No, Mr. Kakashi was with us all night. He made us breakfast before leaving." Yuri answers.

Yuri pull both Hinata and Naruto inside to show them around their huge Japanese traditional household with Hana doing the same to Sakura and Sasuke. This make the four of them think that they are not being told everything just yet. Yuri and Hana took them all over the place and Naruto even got lost a few times. This made Hinata to have to hold his hand and a light blush appear on her face wondering if this make them look like a couple. But the other four can only think of when they see them is a mother dragging around her misbehave child home. They made their way into the kitchen and Hinata presented everyone the sweets she made with the two girls and Naruto being the only ones jumping for joy. Sakura take a look around the kitchen and her eyes fall on a calendar with a mark on a week from today.

"Yuri-chan, Hana-chan what this mark on the calendar that is a week from today. " Sakura said looking down at the two girls. They both look at each other like they have forgotten something very important. Their big eyes grew even bigger when they came to a realization on what it was. They immediately look at one another in complete shock. "Our 5th Birthday!" they yell out at the same time due to everything going on as of late it slip their minds. For the last month they were dealing with their father having to go on a year-long mission and getting help from the Hokage on who going to take care of them with the excitement on who they will meet may have made them forget all about it. This made Naruto stop eating the sweets and put a big grin on his face. He jump out of his seat and pick both Yuri and Hana up on his shoulders.

"Now we know what the first mission is going to be!" He yell out scanning his friends around the room before finishing "We are going to give you two the best birthday ever" this made the two girls smile and give Naruto a hug making him lose balance causing a hit to the ground. Hinata rush to his side to make sure his okay. Lucky Sasuke grab the girls before they fell with his idiot of a best friend with showing no consideration for him. Putting the girls down so they can check on Naruto. He look over to Sakura and signal her to follow him out the room and in to the hallway. They left the room without the others noticing.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" Sakura ask. This made Sasuke relieve somehow that yesterday being called ' Sasuke-kun' wasn't his imagination.

"I'm thinking the Hokage and Kakashi-sensei haven't told us everything"

"Yeah I think so too. With this big house it not to get suspension of what is happening here" Sakura answer.

"I think I will see them tomorrow for now we should unpack and go shopping for dinner" Sasuke said while snatching his head in frustration on not being told everything and still being kept in the dark. The two of them lay their backs against the wall trying to clear their minds before going back. Sakura was looking up at Sasuke and saw how tired he is and they only been running around the house for 5 hours taking in every detail so they wouldn't get lost especially for Naruto.  
>She look at the clock that was hanging on wall across them saying 3:30 pm. Then she remember the gifts she was going to give them.<p>

"Ne, Sasuke-kun I think we should give the gifts to Yuri-chan and Hana-chan on their Birthday what do you think?" Sasuke look down at his pink panther for the year with her big green eyes looking up at him. "Sure that a good idea. Now let go get Naruto corpse and throw it in the river and then we go shopping" he answered while going back in to the kitchen and grabbing Naruto legs pulling him outside.

xxxxxNIGHT TIMExxxxx

After dinner was over and the girls were put to sleep. The pairs went to their rooms. That was when they remember that they will have to share a bed with their partners. This was going to be a very long night for the two pairs.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

I have classes to go to during the week days so chapters will only come out on the weekend but I will try to get it in on the week days sometimes.

Ch. 4

* * *

><p>xxxxxNIGHT TIMExxxxx<p>

Sasuke and Sakura were facing a major crisis on their young lives and that is sharing a room together with only one bed. This was were their eighteen year old lives take a whole new turn for better or for worse will time only tell. Sakura face was completely red just like Hinata is right now when she's in her room with Naruto. Sasuke saw this and remember the time when team 7 introduce themselves to Kakashi-sensei. He remember the first part of his goal about 'revising his clan' bought a light blush on his face knowing what he have to do to make that happen. Sakura look up and can't see Sasuke face but thanks to his bangs, she didn't see his face turning to an unbelievable color red in embarrassment in what he's thinking. This will make all the girls who ever had a crush on him fall all over again. Sakura didn't understand what was going on in his head and only thought he was mad about having to share a bed with her which wasn't the case.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm going to go see Hinata to see if we can have a bath together. You can go ahead and sleep first" Sakura said with a smile on her face. This left Sasuke in a daze while she go to her luggage for a change of clothes and left the room before he can registered what she said.

Naruto and Hinata was in a similar problem of their own. Naruto didn't mind sharing a room much less a bed with her. Naruto see her as a great friend who encourage him during the war and after she would bring him lunch or even heal his wounds after training so hard. Hinata would wait at the gate on the day he was to return and say '**Welcome Home Naruto-kun**'. Now that he thinks about it she even said '**I Love You**' during the Pain Invasion when she came to save him but end up getting hurt in the process. This causes him to unleash the nine tail fox when he thought she was die and blame himself that he allowed even one of the people he hold dearest get hurt because of him. But luckily he gain back control and Hinata survive. Hinata face was turning red and before Naruto can say anything there was a knock on their door.

"Hinata, let go take a bath together before going to bed" it was Sakura coming to save the damsel from fainting. "Okay" Hinata answer and took a change of clothes before leaving.

"Naruto-kun, I be back later." Then she was gone. Naruto stand there scratching the back of his head with not knowing what to now but knowing that Sasuke is alone to check up on him.

Naruto spot his stubborn little friend getting out of the shower with his hair soaking wet from what he thinks is a 10 minutes shower due to the girls leaving his room only 2 minutes ago. Sasuke look at Naruto direction to see him holding up two soda cans and wanted a talk while the girls are in the bathroom. With having no choice but only to go along with it or he won't leave him alone. They when to the backyard to see the moon in the night sky.

"So what's wrong Naruto?" Ask Sasuke making no effort in actually caring for whatever comes out of his blond hair friend mouth.

"I remember that Hinata told me she loves him when Pain was invading Konohagakure and I never gave her answer even though it been a year since the war when she so close by I never said anything about it. I feel like I'm being insensitive to her for not saying anything." Naruto look down at his drink making only himself depresses. Sasuke saw this and only sigh at him but he himself have no right to with at least Naruto is able to talk with her.

"I already knew Hinata confess her feelings to you." Said Sasuke and this got him a how-the-hell-you-know-that-when-you-weren't-there face from Naruto. Sasuke answer that look "Hinata told Sakura, Sakura told Ino, Ino told Choij and Shikamaru, Shikamaru told me about it. " the mystery is now solve and everyone probably laughing at him for not doing anything about it.

" oh god man, this is going to be a long night. What am I going to do?" Looking for an answer from his friend.

"She have feelings for you since the Academy and I think she still do now. If she waited this long for answer than she can wait a while more. Till then you can find out how you feel and like about her. The two of you are going to work together for a whole year so when you are ready you can tell her after the mission is over." Naruto look at him and thought he just heard genius words coming out the mouth of the guy who was once seeking vengeance for his clan. Plus never having a girlfriend in his life as far he knows. Now he was talking to him like a love expert as if he already dated a 100 girls. Sasuke saw the shock look on his face and couldn't help but feel disturbed by this.

"What?" With no choice but to ask.

"Sasuke, you're the only guy I know who never been on a date with another human being much less someone of the female species. But what you just said is absolute genius make me wonder what you do when I'm not around and I'm thinking if I should get you a babysitter when I'm out."

Sasuke don't know what he should use as a reason to get piss off at first and use that to kill Naruto. The part where he never had a girlfriend to this day which is a fact on everything he have done since his clan massacre or the part he is being treated as a child or even worse an animal that need to be look after. Sasuke took off the towel that was on his neck seeing how long it is to use to strangle Naruto. But before he can do that.

"Hinata your chest is big that unfair. Genetics are so heartless to people like me" they heard Sakura voice near by due to the bathroom they are using have the windows wide open. "Sakura your body is gorgeous with your breasts being a perfect C cup that can fit in any guys hands. Mine just get in the way a lot and make it uncomfortable to move with." This time it was Hinata voice they heard. The two young man are going to face the longest night of their lives after what they just heard. Letting only their imagination run wild before going back to their rooms to fall asleep before the girls get back.

Hinata said goodnight to Sakura before heading back to her room. Where Naruto is with the only hope that he's asleep when she gets there. Hinata stand outside her room that she going to share with Naruto her the year. Taking in a deep breath before entering only to see Naruto was already asleep. She sigh in relief that he off to dreamland but in truth he wasn't. Being wide awake but only faking for Hinata sake. He lay there awake even when Hinata was already asleep. Naruto can't help but imagination on what he heard Sakura said out loud when he was with Sasuke. He beat himself up on the inside for still thinking about it and seeing this as if he no different from when he was 12 and hanging out with Jiyana. He look over to see Hinata breathing slowly along with the sound of her heartbeat as a sign that she is completely asleep. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her sleeping face like she doesn't have a care in the world like a child. He start to wonder what his life will be like if Hinata is the one by his side. Then by thinking this he have finally fallen asleep while watching her peaceful face.

Sasuke wasn't even in bed yet with putting his clothes away. Sakura enter the room with a refreshing air around her. Sasuke look over to see she was wearing a nightgown that only go down to the middle of her thins. Her beautiful long pink hair even go pass her nightgown length. Her face was a little red from the hot bath she took. Sakura doesn't seem to notice him due to the lights are off and the window over the bed have the moonlight coming in and falling on Sakura making Sasuke stare at her without her knowing. Sakura thinks he went ahead of her to sleep. She put her stuff back in her luggage and find her way back to the bed without turning on the lights and waking up Sasuke. Sakura lost her balance and was about to hit her head against the dresser. But thanks to Sasuke by pulling her quickly on to the bed. This cause him to fall with her and on top of her. Her head was spinning from being tired and having a good bath that she doesn't even notice the situation she in now. Sasuke in shock with his eyes only seeing pink quickly getting off of her. His hands still pending her against the bed Sasuke look upon her body and remember Hinata words. '**Sakura your body is gorgeous with your breasts being a perfect C cup that can fit in any guys hands**.' and she is right about that. Sakura is truly gorgeous and the very thought that any guy who will one day start to date her will also one day see her like this defenseless and vulnerable. Made Sasuke want to hurt them down and kill them before they even have the chance to put their dirty hands on her make him suck. Now Sasuke want to do is have his way with her. To hear her sweet moans say his name over and over again. To feel the warmth of their bodies being connected and becoming one. Then afterwards to do it all over again while tasting her lips with her arms around his neck asking for more. "Sasuke-kun..." he was snap back to reality when Sakura call out to him but was only asleep. He remove his hands and pick her up to put her on left side of the bed placing the covers on her. Looking at the clock it was only 10:45 pm this was seriously going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Ch.5

xxxxxDAY BREAKxxxxx

It was finally 7:00 am and the sun was making it way in to the sky. Sasuke may as well been the only one who didn't get any sleep. Naruto mush have slept like a baby with being the carefree type not to over think things. He turns over to the other side to see that Sakura was still sleeping peaceful while he on the other hand want to kill himself. She look beautiful when the morning light came in to the room and dance on her body. Sasuke start to swear at himself for thinking like that last night.

**' Sakura is truly gorgeous and the very thought that any guy who will one day start to date her will also one day see her like this defenseless and vulnerable. Made Sasuke want to hurt them down and kill them before they even have the chance to put their dirty hands on her make him suck. Now Sasuke want to do is have his way with her. To hear her sweet moans say his name over and over again. To feel the warmth of their bodies being connected and becoming one. Then afterwards to do it all over again while tasting her lips with her arms around his neck asking for more.'**

He had no right to think that about her when his hands are more dirty than anyone other man on earth. He can never erase the memories he have like when his clan death. It was Sakura love that was saving him. She was the only one who can fill that void of his when the emotion called love. He wasn't even sure where the both of them stand now. Sasuke remember the words he told Naruto last night.

' **She have feelings for you since the Academy and I think she still do now. If she waited this long for answer than she can wait a while more. Till then you can find out how you feel and like about her. The two of you are going to work together for a whole year so when you are ready you can tell her after the mission is over.** '

Sasuke can't help but feel like he was talking about relationship with him and Sakura. Both Hinata and Sakura had feelings for the boys they like back then and even confess to them more than a year ago. But in Sasuke case Sakura confess twice and all he replied with is a 'you're annoying'. He wanted her to hate him so she can move forward and belong to someone more deserving of her love. Where she can live each day with a smile and not be with him who only brought tears down her face. Sakura could have fallen in love with anyone after he left her on that cold beach. But no she still love him and cry for him were he couldn't do it since he lost his clan. There was a saying that tears weren't a sign of weakness but a sign where the healing process begin that why our tears are transparent. This is one of the meaning why our tears aren't the color scarlet like our blood. For this we hind our pain in the dark, in the rain, even when our backs are turned against the world with our transparent tears.

"Sasuke...?" He look up to see Hana poking her little head in the room. He allow his face to relax a bit so she wouldn't be afraid of him.

"Are you crying?" Hana ask coming into the room and climbing on to the bed putting her little hands on his face. It felt so warm to him and Hana wipe away the tear that was running down his cheek. She show him when there was water on her hands that prove he was crying. This shock him on a whole knew level then before. Sasuke Uchiha was crying with everything that happened to him it wouldn't be that much of a surprise. He wipe away his tears and look over to see that Sakura was still asleep.

"Hana, can you promise me not to ever tell anyone I was crying?" He ask her.

"Okay, there nothing wrong with crying. Our mommy been dead for 3 years and daddy still cry too from time to time. But me and Yuri are here to wipe away his tears and remind him he not alone since mommy left him to us." Hana said giving Sasuke a hug to make him feel a little better and he returned the favor back to her.

"What do you want? Hana it only 7:10 am" Sasuke ask.

"Kakashi-sensei is in the living room and Yuri when to get Naruto and I came here to get you." Letting go of Sasuke so he can see Kakashi-sensei. Hana stole his spot next to Sakura and fallen back to sleep. The same thing is going on in Naruto room with Yuri. Sasuke and Naruto are in the living room where Kakashi-sensei who they were greeted with a huge smile was on face.

"Hello boys are the girls still sleeping. How were your first night sleeping on the same bed with a beautiful girl. " this case the two young shinobi to drag out the next Hokage outside to kill him. But luckily for him the two female shinobi came out due to feeling a heavy killing intent. His eyes turn to heart shape lust once he lay his eyes on what Sakura was wearing. This made both Naruto and Sasuke come to a agreement on gutting their sensei eyes out and killing him because of how he is starring at Sakura.

"Can you guys stop trying to kill sensei. He came here for a reason so lets hear it first and then you guys can kill him" Sakura said walking back into the house with Hinata. Sasuke and Naruto nod in agreement since there are some things still need an answer to. Kakashi-sensei felt saddened at how he was just being treated by his former students.

"So what is it Kakashi-sensei ?" Naruto ask first.

"Yes, the Hokage and I forgot to mention that Hana and Yuri come from a very long line of powerful shinobis that would've explain this big house. There use to be many members of the Koizumi clan but when their Father was a child. Kei Koizumi saw his clan killed in front of him all by one man but thanks to an army of Andu that came the man was executed for his crime. Due to some drug on power he was on cause him to take on the Koizumi clan but then most of the strongest members of the clan were heavy injury and couldn't protect their clan and end up losing their lives."

This shock all four shinobi but most to the fact that it a bit like Sasuke past with his clan. Sasuke look down and thought that Kei Koizumi didn't became an averager like he did with the killer already being dead. Sakura can see the look he was making and decided to do what she have to do when he made that look. She got up and walk over to him this might make her feel awkward later but she decided to throw cat to the wind. Kneeing down in front of him, Sasuke look up at her. She put her arms around him and pull him into a hug. He face was blank with not knowing what happened and still registering what going on. Naruto saw this and got up and dog pile on Sasuke and Sakura.

"What the hell! Idiot" Sasuke shout at him.

"Hahaha... what with that look you giving us. You just got hug by Sakura-chan and only give us a blank face. Lee would kill to get a hug from Sakura-chan and she giving it to an ingrate like you. What whatever is going on in that head of yours can wait another lifetime because you are with us now. Okay" Naruto yell at him and Sakura agree with him when Sasuke is no longer alone.

"Well that what I came here to tell you guys. The Hokage will give you guys your first mission in two weeks so take care till then." And Kakashi-sensei got away before Naruto and Sasuke have a chance to kill him.

"We should all get change and start breakfast then" with what Hinata said everyone when back to their rooms. Sasuke and Sakura both enter their room with Hana still sleeping soundly on Sasuke spot. Sakura began to take off her nightgown without paying attention to Sasuke who is clearly staring at her. She have no choice but to ask what's wrong with him. "What wrong with you Sasuke-kun, you are like a virgin who never seen a woman body before." She look at him and only see one heck of a poker face she ever seen. Sakura have been on missions where her team have to change clothes in the same room. She already been seen naked by a bunch of guys and girls that being naked is nothing to be embarrass about anymore since she a shinobi and have to compromise when there no other choice. Sasuke however does not know that being because he was under Orochimaru and later team TAKA never face that problem.

"Oh, that right you never been on missions like I have so you are confused at why I'm taking my clothes off when you're in the room well..." Sakura sat on the bed still in her underwear and eyeing Sasuke. "Oh some missions I change clothes in the same room with guys so I got use to it. Since I'm a kunoichi I am not giving options to be a spoil little kid and just have to deal with it." Inside Sasuke something snap so louder that even Naruto can hear it. '**In the same room with guys and they have seen her naked**'. Right now when Sasuke see she with only her underwear on and sitting on the bed. "Oh and Naruto saw me naked too." Oh that was the finishing blow. Sasuke was just about to push her down and have his way with her but was save by Hana when she woke up. Sakura already have a dress on and pick up Hana.

"Hana-chan, let's go make breakfast with Hinata and Yuri-chan. Sasuke-kun we will see you in the kitchen. " leaving the room. Sasuke lay on the bed and imagine what the hell he was going to do to Sakura.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Ch.5

* * *

><p>xxxxxAFTERNOONxxxxx<p>

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out at him. Who just finished training and was heading back to the Koizumi residence for a very needed shower. But now the only one stopping him from that is his soon to be killed best friend Naruto. He ignore him and kept on walking but was stop by Shikamaru. "I got him Naruto" he said to the blonde hair doy running to them. Naruto grin and the two drag Sasuke to Shikamaru house.

"Why was I drag here" Sasuke glare at the two.

"Well its about Hana-chan and Yuri-chan Brithday in 3 days and I don't know what to get them. I bet you don't have anything for them either" Naruto said to him

"You lost that bet since me and Sakura already got them a gift 5 days ago." Sasuke smirk at him while drinking that ice tea Shikamaru mother made them.

"How! We have lived with them for 4 days" Naruto yell at him.

"Sakura and I got the gifts after you left to pick up. She was going to give it to them but after looking at the calendar and being told about their birthday. We decided to give the gifts on that day insuch than." Laying back on Shikamaru bed for a little relaxation before the idiot open his mouth again.

"What am I going to do. Ne Shikamaru can you ask Temria for me about was little girls want?" Naruto look up at the genius who was setting in his desk chair.

"Me and Temria broke up 7 months ago. " this surprise both Sasuke and Naruto since they think the two of them were going to get marry anytime soon. Shikamaru saw this and start to explain to them what happened.

"After the war things got a little busy and we didn't have much time together. But when we do have time all we do is argued with one another over a lot of crap that no body give a shit about. Ino tried to help me and Temari. Plus one of Temari guy friend came to help out too. So the four of us went to a movie theater. It was so dark that and the movie was interesting that I didn't know who was next yo who anymore. Then I hear making out on my left and thought it was Ino and that guy kissing. Ino would never be interested in that type of movie but someone on my right tips on my shoulder. At first I thought it was Temari but it was really Ino. So when than movie was over the lights came on. I saw Temari on her guy friend lap making out with him. She said she thought he was me and he thought she was Ino. After that we decided to break up without a word and just be friend after what I just witness it was the best choice for the both of us and she agreed. Now she busy with helping her village now so we can't contact her now." Shikamaru look down at this drink and felt a headache coming when having to explain what happened to any that ask.

"Damn, why don't you date Ino than?" Naruto said with an expression that make it seem like the most obvious choice. Shikamaru chock on his drink with what never just say about him should be dating Ino.

"I know my mother didn't put alcohol in this. But since you are an idiot I will tell you why I won't date Ino. I have known her since childhood due to our families being best friends. She have been a sister, comrade, and someone I will give my life to save. She and I went and seen things that no one will ever understand. Our bond is stronger than any other relationship out there. She seen me in all my emase moments and supported me while I'm down like when our fathers die. Even though she lost her father she still supported me and didn't cry when she was suffering equally to me. By dating all that history we made together will crippled down when a dating relationship don't work out and I can't take that change. " Shikamaru yell at Naruto so he can drop the topic. But to bad it didn't work.

"Yeah, that why expect the last part. The two of you have been thought so much than anyone can understand. The two of you know each other better than you guys know yourself. You know how to handle the other so the relationship won't crash and burn. Shikamaru... you and Ino are amazing together and I think everyone will be happy to see you guys together. This also make you two happy as well." Naruto said this made Shikamaru at a lost for words. What the guys didn't know that Shikamaru mother and Ino was right outside his door. At the part 'why I won't date Ino' to what Naruto just said. This bought a smile on Shikamaru mother face with she just heard. Ino face was completely red at how he thought and care about her. By not wanting to ruined their relationship make Ino think what her feelings she really have for genius friend. The only one who knew she was outside Shikamaru door is Sasuke. But decided not to say anything mostly to see how much of a genius with a 200 iQ guy like Shikamaru take how long to figure out. But sadly Ino walk away from the door and went to the living room with his mother.

"Mrs. Nara can you not tell Shikamaru that I came over today. I have some things to figure out" after she said that left the house leaving speechless in her own home. Ino face was so red that the only thing she can think of is looking for Sakura.

xxxxxKOIZUMI RESIDENCExxxxx

There was a banging on the gate and Hinata was the one who went to see who it was. Once she open the gate it was an Ino that pop out like a jack in the box. Ino stuff her face in Hinata chest and started crying. Hinata started to panic a bit when what going on that she call out to Sakura to help her. Sakura was really surprised at how tight Ino is holding Hinata made her glad see wasn't the one who open the gate. Now Hinata was starting to cry when Sakura not helping her. Sakura laugh and alos for not doing anything by being taking aback on this secne. She peel off Ino from Hinata and taking her in the house. The twins were taking a nap and they told Ino need to be quiet. She quickly agony and sat in the kitchen with Sakura and Hinata.

"So why did you attack Hinata and crying at the same time?" Sakura ask while placing a cold drink in front of her.

"I was over at Shikamaru place. Then when I was about to open the door. I heard Shikamaru and Naruto talking about me and I end up easdroping." This made Sakura very curious and ask what he said. Ino begun to said what she remember what they talk about. Both Hinata and Sakura made so many expressions in only 10 minutes. Then the last thing she heard from Naruto made small tears of joy appear in their eyes that he finally got something right for once. In the background you can people cheering like in the football game all for Naruto. That someone with the guts to say it in the person face without knowing the other party of the conversation was hearing this. Their will be people celebrating for Naruto acom in generations to come.

"Oh, Ino how do you feel about this" Sakura ask.

"That why I was crying. I really don't know what to do with this. I known Shikamaru my whole life and now I hear this made my heart go like the thing in manga 'Doki Doki' like how can a human heart beat like that." Ino took a drink and lay her head down saying "what am I going to do? "

"You can go hang out with Shikamaru alone. A few times like 5 or 7 till you figure it out if you want to be in a relationship with him. Thanks to Naruto both of you got the 'how do I really feel about that person or do I want to be with them in this special way' thing in your heads now. Without him know that you know and you can use that as an experiment with you treating the hangouts as if it were a date without him knowing." Ino head shot up to Sakura best idea and may I said most evil idea yet.

"Sakura you're an even greater genius then Shikamaru. I'm going over to his house now and ask him to hangout with me." Ino hug Sakura before heading out the door.

"Is this going to be a good idea Sakura. They both are very confused with their emotions now." Hinata ask.

"This is to help them figure it out where they stand now. This is a harmless experiment with neither side getting hurt as long Ino can keep her mouth shut. If they do get marry one day she can take it to her grave or tell Shikamaru on his deathbed. Then nobody is going to care about it since whatever the outcome is if Ino don't talk everyone will be happy. " Sakura explain to Hinata.

"It's 2:00 o'clock now, so let's wake up the girls and buy lunch. Then we will buy ingredients for dinner. " Sakura and Hinata left the kitchen.

xxxxxNARA RESIDENCExxxxx

"Why don't you ask Hinata or Sakura about this." Shikamaru giving him options to choose from but no luck.

"Hinata already got the girls gifts 2 days ago when she was out shopping with Sakura and her little sister Hanabi. Since I don't know what to get them and it so hard to know what girls want." Naruto lay on the floor looking defeated.

"Can you just ask Hana and Yuri what they want?" Sasuke gave is two cents.

"If I can ask them what they want I feel like it reminds me when it was going to be my 5th Brithday. When the Thrid Hokage ask me what I want. I said my parents then I feel like I can't give them that since their father on a mission now." Naruto answer.

"God Naruto, your more depressing then Sasuke current life history. Please anyone save me from that idiot. I will take anyone even..." but before Shikamaru can finish the door bell rang. "I get it!" Shikamaru yell out as if the whole village can hear it. It was an answer to his pray to save him from Naruto. He ran out of room like it was on fire and to the door passing his mother. When he open it was...

"Ino..." he doesn't know that he should be happy or nervous thanks to Naruto.

"Hey Shikamaru, I'm wondering if your not busy if you want to hangout with me right now" Ino said with a smile on her face. He is given two options. Either still at home and deal with Naruto or Hangout with Ino and hear her talk about whatever. "We can go to one of the training grounds and lay on the ground to look at the sky" and Shikamaru was sold to the highest bidder.

"Let's go, Naruto! Sasuke! I'm going out so deal with your problems for now." Shikamaru was gone along with Ino.

"What am I going to do" Naruto cry

"Do you want me to ask them?" Sasuke suggested and Naruto nod his head.

Outside Shikamaru house they went to the market place and spoted Sakura, Hinata, Hana and Yuri together. Naruto ran to them calling out with Sasuke taking his time behind him. Naruto signal Sasuke to ask them while he deals with Sakura and Hinata. Sasuke crouch down to Hana and Yuri.

"What would you two like to get form Naruto on your Brithday. " the both of them smile and went to either side of Sasuke and whisper it in his ears. This mind Sasuke smirk and the two went back to Sakura and Hinata. Naruto walk over to Sasuke.

"What did they say" he ask

"It easy I will tell you what to do at their birthday party. " Sasuke relief his friend and keeping the details to himself till then.

* * *

><p>I add Shikamaru and Ino romance because I like them ;-)<p> 


End file.
